


Don't Be Ridiculous!

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: "Don't be ridiculous!" One girl scoffed. "As if Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be jealous of anyone."(Because Mari needs someone to speak on her behalf.)





	Don't Be Ridiculous!

Marinette bit her cheek, suppressing herself from getting angry with her best friend. Of course this argument has come up again, what with Alya being so gung-ho about Lila Rossi. Alya had set off on talking about how Lila is so accomplished in school, and when Marinette pointed out she misses more school than anybody because she's "going on trips" Alya huffed out an indignant breath. 

"Honestly, Marinette, can you just pretend to not be jealous of Lila for two minutes?"

Marinette stared at her incredulously. She wasn't jealous, she was angry. Angry that Lila could so blatantly lie to people, and threaten people who get in her way. She wasn't even surprised to learn her mother was a diplomat. 

"Hey girls!" 

Marinette and Alya ignored Nino, who stopped a few feet away and looked to Adrien, who was also very confused. 

"You know what Alya? I wish you'd stop acting like I would be jealous of someone who does her hair like that. What makes you think I'd be  _jealous_ anyways? It isn't like she's cool, she's just a liar that gets herself akumatized on purpose so she can feel even a bit of control. Because that's what she likes, control. She doesn't like  _you,_ she doesn't like anyone but herself! Maybe you're just like her in that sense." Marinette practically spat acid at Alya, with how corrosive those words are, Nino and Adrien were appalled that Alya didn't turn into a human puddle right there.

"Stop acting like you're so high and mighty!" Alya said, crossing her arms. "You just falsely accuse people of lying when you lie all the time!"

"What does  _that_ mean!?" Marinette yelled. Students were skirting away but also trying to inch closer to hear the argument.

"It means I'm tired of you pretending that Lila lies when it's you that lies all the time! You're always late to everything and only give excuses for when you do mediocre in class and I'm sick of it! What are you hiding from me!?" Alya stepped closer to Marinette, both girls fuming and not daring to break eye contact.

Adrien has never seen Marinette so mad, he felt like he could see a halo of red around her. Then, he heard Nino say "Yo, Marinette's so mad I can see red around her..."

"I-I see it too, though." Adrien looks back at Marinette, noticing that Alya has stepped back. 

Marinette closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and releases it calmly. 

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. I understand it would be frustrating, but there are some things I will never tell you."

Marinette leaned close to Alya's ear, pure anger taking over, and whispered faintly, "Ladybug chose the wrong person to give a miraculous to. You aren't anything but a snake that bites the person walking by." She then leaned away, taking a few steps back. She looks at Nathanael, who shrinks back.

"Hey, Nath, can you tell Mlle Bustier I won't be coming to class today?" He nods at her, and what little of their class watches her leave. 

Nino nervously turns to look at Alya, who is dumbfounded, then her face contorts to anger once again.

"How-How  _dare_ she!? She's just jealous of Lila!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" One girl scoffed. "As if Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be jealous of anyone."

Murmurs throughout the courtyard, and Alya whips her head around at the speaker. The girl is from another class, her name is Lucia and she's also in Adrien's fencing class. Adrien recognizes Aurora (Stormy Weather) standing next to her, looking to the sky in thought. The girl doesn't flinch when Alya looks at her, though Adrien would have.

"Who are you?" Alya stares her down.

"My name is Lucia. Anyways, obviously Marinette wouldn't be jealous of Lila. Lila hasn't done any of the things she tells everyone. Besides, even if she  _has,_ Marinette is  _way_ cooler. You should know that, being her... well I guess you aren't friends with her anymore. But you were."

"So now you think Lila is a liar?" Alya huffs out an angry breath. "What proof do you have?"

"That's for me to ask you, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Well," Lucia says, fiddling with her hair. "Let's list off Marinette's accomplishments real quick: She created Jagged Stone's recent album cover, she was on his TV show personally, she made his favorite pair of sunglasses, she also designed her parents' bakery logo, which she helps out in and it's the best in Paris, she's created designs that were shown in Gabriel Agreste's fashion show, who is the most known fashion designer in practically all of Europe, and I'm pretty sure I heard Chloe Bougeious's mom talking about her designs as being incredible and "In,"

Lucia seemed to be an expert on Marinette. Sure, Adrien has seen Lucia hang out with Marinette before, but he didn't think they were this close. Or... well now that Adrien thought about it, Marinette _is_ pretty well known, by celebrities and civilians alike.

"And she was hand picked by that singer chick to play Ladybug because of her kindness! She's wicked talented at art and writing, she's so awesome at video games that she beat _Max_ , she may look clumsy but I've seen her run for a long time without stopping so she's pretty athletic, which in turn makes her a great dancer, Marinette could keep up with Adrien Agreste during that one fencing lesson even though it was her first time ever, not to mention that time she helped Chat Noir capture an akuma before. All in all, she's pretty awesome, and Lila isn't."

"Wha-ha- I mean, well, how do you know Lila is a liar then?"

"Number one, I've been to school with her before and she got caught lying, number two, I'm pretty sure Marinette, who's personally met Jagged and has frequent conversations with him and is known for being one of his favorite people besides Ladybug, would know all about Jagged's lifestyle when it comes to pets. I'd rather believe Marinette over Lila any day, and considering Marinette's choices, I'd trust Marinette over anyone." 

Alya stood with a blank stare, then looked away in anger. Lucia simply shrugged.

"But of course, if you don't pay attention to anyone but yourself, you  _wouldn't_ see how amazing Marinette is. Maybe  _you're_ the jealous one here. All you do is chase after Ladybug, run a blog, and pretend to be a good journalist."

The bell rings from overhead, shocking everyone out of the conversation. Lucia looks to Aurore, who shrugs at her. Everyone scatters to their classes.

Adrien walks up to Alya nervously, but holds his ground when she stares at him with a death look.

"Maybe... you and Marinette should just talk it out together and clear the misunderstandings before you both get too caught up in what other's are telling you. You and I both know Marinette loves you, and wouldn't want to lie or hurt you."

"She... she's hiding something from me, and I'm not going to just deal with it. I'm not going to be friends with someone who lies like that."

"I was wrong to tell her not to say anything. I just didn't want Lila akumatized… Marinette isn't lying about Lila being a liar. She is. I asked her to let it go so Lila wouldn't be akumatized. I was there when Ladybug confronted her about the dangers of claiming to be a superhero's friend or lying about having a miraculous. I don't think someone like Lila should come between you and Marinette." Adrien begins to walk to class. "I thought you had more faith in her."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and I don't know if I'll continue this any further. But this is really just a test run for another story of mine.


End file.
